The Interview
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Beca is being interviewed by John and Gale when they ask her a very vague question, and get a very specific answer... Steca fluff. Terrible summary. I own nothing. Read and review.


"So, how do you feel about this year's ICCAs?" Gale asked.

"Honestly, I'm pretty confident. We've got a great group full of incredibly talented ladies." Beca replied honestly.

"It's just a shame all of them are women!" John laughed, only to be greeted with booing from the audience. Beca and Gale just stared at him. "Too far?" He asked. They nodded. "Apologies."

"Beca." Gale began, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Gale?" Beca smiled.

"You're young, beautiful, likeable, talented, witty," Gale continued.

"You're making me blush." Beca replied.

"What the world wants to know is… do you have a boyfriend?" Gale finished, leaning forward expectantly.

"Wow. You really want to know?" Beca confirmed. Gale and John nodded. "Well, would now be a good time to introduce you to my significant other?"

"He's here tonight?" Gale asked.

"Where are you, young man? Stand up!" John ordered.

"Sorta. How about I go and get them?" Beca asked, standing. She walked towards the audience that had bought tickets to see her interview. She stopped just at the back of the Bellas and extended a hand, which someone took. "Everyone, this is Stacie. You might recognise her from the Bellas line-up."

"Beca Mitchell is dating another Bella?" Gale asked.

"Yup. C'mon, Stace." The happy couple made their way towards the front of the room.

"John. Gale." Stacie greeted them warmly. The interviewers grinned at her.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" Gale invited.

"Okay."

"So, for any new viewers, we are interviewing, for the first time in possibly ever, the captain of the winning all women acapella team, Bea Mitchell, and her girlfriend, the choreographer and fellow singer, Stacie." John summarised.

"That's right, John. Now let's get back to the interview." Gale urged.

"Actually, Gale, I have to delay this a bit more. Just a little. I need to hijack the show for a minute." Stacie said. "I know it's unconventional, but it's totally necessary."

"Wow. Okay. Well, alright." Gale said.

"Thanks." Stacie beamed, turning to Beca. "You might want to sit down."

"Why?" Beca frowned.

"Well, if you want to stay standing, then that's your choice, but you might need to sit, is all." Stacie shrugged, flopping down onto the small couch they had provided for Beca to sit on. Beca sat next to her and an uncharacteristically nervous Stacie took Beca's left hand in her own. "Look, we both know that I'm no good with big speeches. And we both know you hate receiving them. In fact, I know a lot about you. And we've been together for a little over two years, now. And I love you. A lot. And you love me, too. So I need to ask…" Stacie paused, and dropped onto one knee in front of Beca, causing a collective gasp from the audience. "Beca Mitchell, will you marry me?" Beca's eyes immediately went wide and teary, and her hand flew over her mouth.

"Yes." Beca breathed. Stacie beamed and slid the ring onto Beca's finger. Then Beca pulled Stacie up next to her on the couch, seizing her lips in a kiss.

"This is truly acapella history we are witnessing, John!"

"That's debateable, Gale, but they're kissing, so I'll deal with it."

It took several minutes and officials to silence the crowd, particularly the Bellas, whooping in the front rows.

"So, Beca, how do you feel?" Gale asked, turning towards the newly engaged pair.

"Incredibly happy. And a little annoyed." Beca replied truthfully.

"What?" Gale, Stacie, John, and practically the entire audience asked.

"Because, if you'd just waited…" Beca began, reaching into her pocket and removing a small box. "You wouldn't have had to wait long, either, just until later tonight…" With that she opened the box, revealing a sparkling diamond ring.

"Are you serious?" Stacie laughed.

"If you accept my proposal, then yes. If not, I'm joking." Beca smirked.

"Then ask." Stacie said.

"Seriously?" Beca frowned.

"Dixie chick serious." Stacie deadpanned.

"Then will you marry me?" Beca asked, grinning.

"Yes." Stacie replied.

Beca slid the ring onto Stacie's finger amid cheering and whistling from the crowd. When breathing became a problem, Beca pulled away, a slight frown on her lips, and her forehead creased in concentration.

"So, wait, do we have to get married twice now?"


End file.
